nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Disney Epic Mickey
A video about the idea behind Epic Mickey: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EUa24ZmPkc Plus the concept art: http://i248.photobucket.com/albums/gg181/xblah/other/thin_wallhires.jpg http://i248.photobucket.com/albums/gg181/xblah/other/sea_transport.jpg http://i248.photobucket.com/albums/gg181/xblah/other/goofy_zombie.jpg http://i248.photobucket.com/albums/gg181/xblah/other/castle_side02.jpg http://i248.photobucket.com/albums/gg181/xblah/other/castle_dwn_view.jpg http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y24/DuelistGoku/2e3u34x.jpg http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y24/DuelistGoku/4630880_402x410.jpg http://img195.imageshack.us/img195/382/beetlethings.jpg http://img195.imageshack.us/img195/3075/beetleworx6.jpg http://img195.imageshack.us/img195/4972/blot35.jpg Yeah, freaky. - BattleFranky202 01:04, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :This game is looking fantastic. I forgot you weren't here when this was first released - Literally EVERYONE was talking about it. And it was great because more and more images started to slowly emerge and each time they did probably a hundred comments came with them. I'm extremely excited about this because, along with Nintendo I'm a pretty big Disney fan. ::Is that so? I feel bad for being so late on the pick-up... I can't wait to see more to come. Also, if you really are a big Disney fan, check out DisneyWiki once any a while. I just found out about it. I also have some speculation I heard about involving the primary antagonist, if you want to hear it. - BattleFranky202 17:07, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::I visit the Disney Wikia every once and awhile, but don't regularly update it (in fact I'm not sure when I last updated it, if ever). Regarding the antagonist, I'd like to hear the theory. I've heard and believe that it's supposed to Mickey. ::IT's okay, I know how busy you get over here. Mickey the antagonist? That WOULD be a twist, but it begs the question, who would be the protagonist. Anyway, you know who the Phantom Blot is, right? He was a recurring antagonist of Mickey back in the day, and more recently made a comeback in Mickey's House of Mouse. Anyway, look at the picture right above your first comment, the one with the three Grim Reaper like creatures. The location of the image is http://img195.imageshack.us/img195/4972/blot35.jpg. Hmm... Blot, eh? Also there's this picture here: http://i25.tinypic.com/25ji8hh.jpg ::Look at the wall just left of the clock in that one. You'll notice some graffiti of Mickey's hand (or his head, I really can't tell) along with the phrase "BLOT SUX". Pretty interesting huh? - BattleFranky202 18:25, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :::I never noticed the graffiti on the image! Makes you wonder... anyway, the Mickey being the antagonist theory is that you'll play as a forgotten Disney character such as Oswald the Rabbit and get revenge on Mickey. CVG has reported that the plot does involve forgotten Disney characters getting revenge, but some believe that you'll actually be playing the forgotten characters to take down Mickey. There's also the image of a villain Goofy which might suggest that Goofy is also an enemy along with a whole bunch of popular Disney characters. One thing is for sure - whatever the plot is going to be it looks to be very interesting. Anything that involves Spaceship Earth, the Disney Hollywood Studios water tower and the Twilight Tower of Terror on top of a narwhal in a steampunnk setting instantly gets my attention. ::Sounds like an interesting plot twist and I would definitely go for it! ...If I wasn't so sure that the Phantom Blot would be the main antagonist... Still, the idea backs up the whole zombie Goofy thing... The thing that got my attention is the use of all these classic obscure characters. Bringing back old ideas is something I can always get excited about, both with Disney AND Nintendo! I'm still hoping for a new Ice Climber, Gumshoe, Nazo no Murasame-jō, and Kid Icarus game! - BattleFranky202 21:08, 4 August 2009 (UTC) More info http://kotaku.com/5374850/epic-mickey-revealed-warren-spector-speaks Will read later. - BattleFranky202 02:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :The interview didn't reveal much, but I'd keep an eye on GameInformer's hub page. It looks like over the next few weeks we'll be getting a lot of information. I'm expecting screens within a week. Disney is expected to completely reveal the game on the twenty ninth in London, but by then we should probably have enough images and maybe even a video to tide us over. I'M SO EXCITED! ::Here's some more info via Eurogamer: "Epic Mickey is a tale about the 'forgotten' Disney stars: the rides, the characters, the lesser-known cartoons. When nobody any longer cares, they are cast into a dark void; a forgotten world of broken machines and bitter personalities - a bit like Sid's bedroom in Toy Story, but without the friendly furnishings. This forgotten world is run by Oswald the Rabbit. He was Disney's first creation, made long before Mickey Mouse, and his jealousy of the newcomer has fermented for years. Now, finally, Oswald is ready for revenge. He unleashes The Phantom Blot to wipe out Mickey and his cartoon world. The Blot pollutes the Disney universe with sticky black ink that makes colours run and fade (as seen on the Game Informer cover), so it's up to Mickey to restore peace and order. And this is where his tools come in. Mickey has to draw and scribble his way through levels, mending broken bridges by applying the right colour paint or peering through walls after applying thinner. He can even clear rubble from his path by erasing parts of the world. Our source told us Epic Mickey is a game about thinking and artwork - laterally considering your environment in order to overcome puzzles. On top of that is a healthy dose of exploration, plus Mickey will be getting "his first makeover in years". "That's why no one's seen his face yet," our source explained, "But he's far more retro than you've seen him for years." :And to anyone who hasn't seen the Game Informer cover: HOLY CRAP! Thsi pretty much reaffirms assumptions I had! SWEET!!! Phantom Blot is in the house! - BattleFranky202 17:51, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Modern characters vs. older ones Although i've never heard of any of the characters from the olden Disney (well except Mickey Mouse and), i think it would be awesome, whether its just a cut scene or a mini game, where old characters and stuff beat up things like Hannah Montana, and WALL-E and Goofy have a fight, where WALL-E compacts him or something. This is all a bit random but anyway, Epic Mickey looks really cool.--Sgtcook 21:07, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think Disney channel characters will make an appearance. :: Yeh, would be kwl, but it won't happen. From, Stelios7/(Zanderzx). Over 800 Contribs' and counting! 14:02, January 6, 2010 (UTC).